enchanted
by Wild Bluecrush
Summary: so korra likes mako and she sings a song for him. SUmmary sucks. Story better, i promise. this is a song-fic oneshot.


Enchanted to meet you

**KORRA POV**

**I'm k**orra SMITH ( like all my stories ) but the public more knows me as taylor swift… I'm an acrtor, a musician….. and I have a huge crush on the famous singer MAKO…. And he's supposed to be in my studio to record an album today! For a new album! Hurrah! But he has a girlfriend asami sato boooooOO!

Oops I bump into him and his girlfriend

"hey watch where your going! You could have hurt MY MAKO and then he'd have to sue you" said Asami. She is sooooo mean!

"whatever" I shrug then walk in the same direction they do

"why are u following us?" asks Makoooooooo

"umm…my studio is that way" I say

"well you can't even sing… you just lip sync taylor swift…. If that's even your real name…." He says. WHat? he thinks i can't sing? He is SO wrong!

"well we are in MY studio…. We'll see who can't sing" i told him. I will show him who is boss here! I smile Smugly

and I sing….

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

**"your pathetic" **asami says then walks away….

"hey, sorry about asami there, she just gets a little worked up sometimes" says mako

"yeah… ok I guess…"

"but really, who was that song for….taylor?"

"if I told you, you'd laugh at me"

"I'd bet you I wouldn't"

"I'd bet you would…. And your girlfriend would kill me" I say, he laughs

"but seriously I promise I wouldn't laugh"

"well….that song…. I wrote it just now… and it was for you" I say… but my voice was barely a whisper

"what?" he asks " I can't hear you"

"y-you"

"me?"

"yes, you, stupid! I just said so didn't i?" I laughed

"I have a song for you…" his voice trails off

"what"

"this"

**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

The lingering question kept me up  
2AM, who do you love?  
I wondered till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you too  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
Taylor I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

I was never in love with someone else  
I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
Taylor I was so in love with you.

"is that the truth?" I ask

"yes" he answers

"but you have a girlfriend"i tell him. matter of factly

"thats what she thinks"he says

"well…. It was enchanting to meet you Mako…i love you... goodbye" i say to him.

"enchanted... goodbye"he says to me.

A/N: so there is my first fanfic! how do yu like it? oh, and i do not own winx club or the song enchanted by owl city/taylor swift. here is the link:

Read more: TAYLOR SWIFT - ENCHANTED LYRICS

ok bye! SIncerelys, MspLOL


End file.
